ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Multiverse Defender Squad
''The Multiverse Defender Squad ''is an upcoming cartoon aniamted TV television series. Synopsis Brothers, Kenny, Billy and Noah McCrary and their mother, Angelia are chosen to saves the multiverse from evil villains. After they fight battle, Kenny, Billy and Noah plus thier mon stlip ups into groups in order to find their father who was taken by the mysterious evil. Characters Multiverse Defender Squad Kenny's Team *Kenny McCrary (Kenny McCrary): *Optimus Prime (Peter Cellun): *Sho Fukamachi/Guyver (Chris Patton): *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Neil Patrick Harris): *Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith): *SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny): Billy's Team *Billy McCrary (Billy McCrary): *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Convoy): *Mario (Charles Martinet): *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal): *Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (Austin St. Jones): *Randy Cunningham (Ben Schwartz): Noah's Team *Noah McCrary (Noah McCrary): *Leonardo (Seth Green): *Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Draon Knight (Stephen Lunsford): *Chiro (Greg Cipes): *Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan): *Duke (Brian Blooms): Angelia's Team *Angelia McCrary (Angelia McCary): *Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong): *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (???): *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson): * * Scott's Team *Scott McCrary (Scott McCrary): *Jomon/Guyver IV (Sumalee Monato): Jomon is an alien from an alternate universe, she Guyver suit is rainbow. She is the frouth Guyver from her world. * *Zador/Silver Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (): * * Supporting Characters Minor Characters Villains Main Villains Other Villains Minor Villains Cameo Villains Monsters *Unitengu (1-2): An demonic unicorn.tangu-like monster who was created by Finster and Brain and was sent by ??? to destroy the McCrarys. Than, the McCrarys learns his true weakness. He was destroy by the Multipower Blaster. *Skeletron (3): An robotic skeleton-like monster who has solar powers. He was first encounted by Kenny's team while he testing his leadership. Than, Kenny finish his trainings and help his teammates to defeat Skeletron. Than, he was destroy by the combine powers of Kenny's Multi Bow Finisher and SpongeBob when he given the Gold Mighty Morphin Ranger powers by Zordon. * * * Other Monsters *Graveyard Reapers (4): * Episodes Season 1 #The Journey Begins Pt. 1: #The Journey Begins Pt. 2: #Kenny's Tests: As Kenny begins his leadership tests so he can be a bitter leader. However, his teammates battles their rivals, Megatron, Lisker, Green Goblin, Dr. Eggman and Plankton and the solar-powered Skeletron. #The Attack of the Graveyard Reapers!: Noah and his team find themselves when an graveyard where they find themselves encounting the Graveyard Reapers who attacks them at night. Than, one by one, most of his team gets taken or tunr into stone. Can Noah find a way of how to defeat the Graveyard Reapers without his team? However, he meets an mystery Multiverse Defender and his team, but who is he? #Autism Problems: #The Troubles with Amazons: Angelia and her team landed in an universe with Amazons who need their helps to free their world from an sadistic director who formed an alliance with ??? to destroy Angelia and her team. Than, the mysterious Multiverse Defender and his team arrives to help her and her group. #Along Came a Spider: When Spider-Man suddenly disappears after they ladned an universe when they fear spiders. Than, they see Spider-Man becoming Man-Spider who serve as an soldier for the spider queen, Queen Freakarachnia who plans on taking over the multiverse. Can Kenny and his team defeat the insane queen and free Spider-Man from the curse? # # # # # #The Mysterious Multiverse Defender: Season 2 #The Death of the Multiverse Defenders (1): #The Fall of the Multiverse Destroyers (2): # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Crossover Television series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation